Warrior Boarding School
by Flame-LAPTOPWORKS
Summary: Have you ever thought of if the warrior cats were humans? Well, here is my take on the thought! Follow as Dovewing, Ivypool, and several others survive their high school world! Please read and review, and help me a bit by pointing out typos! I'm on my kindle so I can't spot them so easily.
1. New year of school!

**Heyo! My name is Flame, but you can call me any variation of that. I wasn't planning on posting this, but I couldn't help it.**

**Also, just so y'all know, this is based after the Last Hope, but no one died because in this world, there was no big battle. Also because of this alternate universe, many of the characters will probably be a bit different from the book. This is how I portray them, ok?**

**And, I have to say, I'm a big Bumble x Dove fan. There will be some fluff on Tiger x Dove, though.**

* * *

I woke up and stretched out my arms, giving a short yawn. I looked over at my sister who was already standing up and getting ready for the day. I blew a raspberry and stood up slowly, my hand blocking the light that was drifting through the window. I wanted to ask why she was up so early, but then I realized that it was our first day back to school. The day I was dreading to come due to relationship issues. Let me give you some background.

My name is Dovewing, to put it simply. I am a freshman at Warrior Boarding School, which is the place I lived my entire life. My family from everywhere lives in this area as well, along with some other families. I'm 5'4 with pale skin and black hair with dyed gray tips, while my eyes are a light blue. I live in the same room as my sister, Ivypool. Shes basically me with dyed silver hair and darker blue eyes.

And for my relationship issues... its to much to explain this early in the morning. I rolled up into a sitting position and absentmindedly drew my fingers through my shoulderlength hair. After actually waking from my trance, I stood up and looked at the clothes my twin sister had layed out for me. Darkwashed jeans with my new sneakers, a new dark blue top, and a black jacket-type-thing. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks, Ivy. Don't know what I'd do without ya," I grinned while stretching once again. I slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower before coming out and putting on my outfit for the day. Ivypool then tugged me into the bathroom to make me brush my teeth. Its nice to have a sister like her, seeing as shes awake the moment she opens her eyes and I'm still in Lala land, even after the first hour.

After we're done, I apply a little bit of mascara on both of us and braid my sister's hair. I had to admit, I was jealous of her hair. It was long and silky, bone straight too. Mine was straight until the ends, which decided to curl, alot. I hated the curls, so right after I was done her braid, I quickly straightened my hair. We then grabbed our bags and headed out, only to run into some of our friends on the way.

I waved my hand and called for them to slow down, as I was finally awake, and we caught up. Jayfeather, one of my older cousins, turned his gaze to my direction and gave a small smile.

"Nice to know you actually woke up today," he snickered. I gave his shoulder a play-punch, frowning a bit. Lionblaze, his brother, laughed along with him, while Cinderheart, a good friend of her and Ivypool, just gave a quick giggle before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No need to get so worked up, Dovewing. Hes just joking, you know," she smiled. I shrugged and sped up a bit to catch up with Jayfeather's seeing-eye dog. I loved the golden-lab so much, he became a part of the family a few years back when he tackled fourteen-year-old Jayfeather just as a puppy. Everyone knew that he was the perfect dog.

"Hey, Stick!" I squeaked to the dog, who was in work mode. I frowned when he only acknowledged me with a sideglance. "I hate it when hes in work mode." I crossed my arms and looked back at Jayfeather, who was trying not to laugh. I just looked back at him before giggling as well. The rest of the walk to the school building was silent. Well, mostly. Lionblaze kept boasting about how he would be on every sports team.

When we entered the building, we were guiding to different lines to get out schedules. It was easier that way. Up ahead in my line, I spotted two guys. They were lazily looking about, talking idly. It was when the one with amber eyes saw me that the two traveled back to me and Cinderheart. I let out a somewhat frustrated grunt, looking up at him and his friend.

"Hey, Dovewing," Tigerheart, the amber eyed one, said, smirking. His friend, Ferretclaw, looked at us with disapproving eyes.

"Tigerheart.." I didn't want to get in a conversation with him. Not now, especially. This morning had been going so well... I guess he sensed that I didn't want to talk right then, because he stayed quiet while Cinderheart and I just waited.

Soon, we were at the desk. I repeated my name twice for the people at the front desk, who didn't even hide how they didn't care, and took my schedule. I waited for everyone else before looking at it.

"Woah, I got homeroom with Leafpool," I said, shocked. I had heard that only certain students got into that homeroom. What made me so special?

"Same here," Lionblaze and Jayfeather groaned. Leafpool was their real mother, even though they were raised by Squirrelflight, her sister, and her husband. Leafpool didn't think she had the maturity to raise triplets at the time. I know, there are a lot of twins and triplets in these families. I don't know why either.

Cinderheart was smiling greatly, because she had gotten into Leafpool's homeroom as well.

Ivypool frowned visibly. "I only got Cloudtail..." Hollyleaf, who had joined them a few seconds later, nodded with Ivypool.

"Same," the raven-haired female mumbled coldly. Hollyleaf was Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sister, but I had heard that her brothers got the special treatment all their lives while she didn't. Her green eyes flicked up and I had heard footsteps coming towards them. I turned around and spotted Bumblestrike, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker. The latter of the three through his arm around Hollyleaf.

"Look, babe, we have the same homeroom," Mousewhisker grinned before she peeled his arm off of her. Everyone was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not your 'babe', Mouse." Hollyleaf murmured, though I saw a slight smirk and some blush.

"Why not?" The gray-and-white haired teen asked.

"Because I'm not anyone's 'babe'," she replied. I watched as, despite the rejection, Mousewhisker slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Nobody else seemed to notice, and Hollyleaf didn't seem to care.

Foxleap was chatting with Ivypool when I looked around at the group. I had to admit, they looked cute together. But I knew who Ivypool really longed for, and who Foxleap really wanted. The only people who weren't talking to a possible mate (its a term we use for relationships here) were Jayfeather and Bumblestripe.

I knew Jayfeather wasn't talking to any possible partner because his last one had died when they were three years into the relationship. Her name was Half Moon. She was from a different type of family, but we loved her the same. She had been swept away by a river current one day and somebody found her on the shore, gasping for air. She was battered and bruised and everything about her screamed that she wasn't going to make it. But she held on for Jayfeather. I remember that day.

_I was walking down the sterile hallways of the hospital, guiding Jayfeather. He hadn't been allowed to bring his dog, since Stick was still in training. I found her room and lead him inside._

_"Half Moon..?" He called into the dark room. His call as met with a painful groan. I led him to the bed, where she as connected to machines with wires and tubes. I wish I was blind, but I was glad he didn't have to see all of it._

_I didn't pay attention to their conversation until I heard struggling. I looked over to see Half Moon reach up and touch Jayfeather's hair. He leaned down, and she used her hand to guide his lips to hers. I drew out my phone and took a quick picture. What I heard next surprised me;_

_"Half Moon..." the young man looked down at her slowly closing eyes. "... Marry me."_

_She looked up at him, tears pricked her eyes and a tear fell out of Jayfeather's blind ones. All I saw was her mouth 'yes', but soon her last breath left her. Jayfeather stayed there for a good ten minutes, just silently crying. He then stood up when the nurse came in and pulled the blanket over the teen girl's face. I felt like I was going to cry as well._

_Jayfeather stumbled to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." I murmured, talking about the proposal. I felt his hands grips the fabric of my shirt tighter, like a child would do to their parent if they were scared. We were soon escorted out of the room. _

I kept my promise for him, and I don't plan on telling anybody. I looked at Jayfeather and I knew he knew what I was thinking about, because his hand was gripping Stick's leash a little more.

I looked away, Bumblestripe catching my eye. I looked up at him, he being 5'8. He gave me a genuine smile.

"Look, we have the same homeroom." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile a bit. The silver haired teen always made me smile because of something he did. That's what made my feelings for him grow, after all. Hes funny, cute, and knows what to do when she feels down. All the while her ex, Tigerheart, was cute as well, but he was all to serious, and was convinced that they were to marry. There was also something else about him that made me dump him.

If you haven't guessed yet, Bumblestripe and Tigerheart are the sources of my relationship issues. And speaking of Tigerheart, he was walking over to the group without any of his comrades. His gaze went straight to her schedule, and he grinned.

"Dovewing, lets talk." He murmured while grabbing my wrist and tugging me away. I followed quickly, eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**If there is a certain couple you see here that you want me to elaborate on, just tell me by reviewing!**

**Just so you know, there are still many 'relationships' that I haven't thought about touching on. So, say instead of Breezepelt and Heathertail together, you think Heathertail and Onestar together would be such a great scandal, just suggest it! I might add it into the story if I can! C:**


	2. Homeroom!

**It seemed like a few of you liked the story so far! C: I had to restrain myself from writing the next chapter right away because I was so excited to continue!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Warning, although this story will be mainly about Dovewing and her personal life, I will be switching PoV a few times to fit the moment, have a filler chapter, or when Dovewing can't think what others are thinking at that moment. No one minds, right? Good.**

* * *

I let out a close-to-silent whimper when Tigerheart pulled me away. It hurt, the way he grabbed my wrist. And then he had me up against a wall, hands on both sides of me so I couldn't leave. I have to say, I liked this kind of thing when I was younger. You know, the good girl/bad boy stereotype? We were one of those, and he just can't seem to let it go.

"What do you want, Tigerheart? You could've said what you needed to in front of my friends." _or, rather, witnesses. _I thought bitterly as he grabbed my schedule.

"Dovey, look, we have some of the same classes together. Like math, homeroom..." he searched the paper, as if he knew there were more. Then he looked up, confused. "Uh... weren't you taking art and Latin?" He looked at me, one eyebrow arched.

"I got switched out of those classes, I guess." I growled, taking my schedule back and pointing to the replacements. "My mom put me in drama because she thinks it'll actually get me somewhere. And after you, my sister thought that I needed a backbone, so she signed me up for debate instead of Latin." I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned.

"Because... of me?" Tigerheart, obviously, took a few moments to register what I said. His eyes then narrowed and he raised his hand, poised to slap, or punch, me. I couldn't tell because I let out a loud squeak and brought my arms up to block my face, and crouched over so he wouldn't get my stomach.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I stiffened as an arm wrapped loosely around my shoulders. I looked up to see Bumblestripe, who wasn't looking at me but at Tigerheart, who was being scolded the hell out of by Onestar, Mistystar, and even his own father, Rowenclaw, who actually taught Latin. Lucky Tigerheart.

I squeaked when Bumblestripe gave my shoulder a squeeze. "C'mon, lets get to homeroom before the late bell rings." He chuckled to me and guided me away from the teachers and misbehaving student who was claiming what they saw was 'out of context'.

After a bit of walking past others, and them staring at Bumblestripe and I, I realized his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder. I blushed deeply and nudged it off, getting a surprised sigh from him.

"So... looking to join any sports?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I was thinking of joining the football team, or maybe even the basketball. What about you?" He asked, catching along to what I was trying to do. We slowly climbed the stairs just as the bell rang, and we sped up our pace a bit.

"I was thinking of trying out for the cheerleading squad like every other girl here. Maybe soccor." I gave a shrug. The cheerleading squad, as far as I knew, was led by Icecloud, a girl in her group of familes. This reminds me, I haven't explained the families yet.

Lets start with an example. Bumblestripe and I are from different families, as in no blood ties. But when we talk about the four groups of familes, Shadow, Wind, River, and Thunder (I'm from the last), he and I are family. Makes sense? Probably not, but I can't think of a great example. On to the story!

"I think you would look great in one of those uniforms." He stated as we walked into the classroom, a goofy smile was plastered on his face. Blush grew on mine, mainly because everyone's gaze was turned to us.

"Alright, everyone, take a seat." Leafpool called, looking through her glasses. I nodded and rushed to an open chair next to Cinderheart and Jayfeather. Stick let out a quiet bark and tried to play with me under the desk. I heard Jayfeather 'Sss', causing is dog to sit.

"So, as most of you know, I am Leafpool. And, yes, the rumors are true. This homeroom is for special students. Those that show much potential in many subjects." She stood up, her long brown hair swishing behind her. "This is also the overflow room." She added, a little bit quieter.

"Now, some of you must be thinking, 'how man I special?' Well, I got this letter here from Crookedstar, the principle, himself explaining his choices. When I say your name, I would like you to stand up." Leafpool opened the letter, and started.

"Cinderheart," the girl stood up quickly, without hesitation. "You had been chosen for this class because of your knowledge of medicines gained from a friend of your mother's. There is also a lot of hidden wisdom deep inside you." Cinderheart smiled and blushed a bit before sitting down.

"Lionblaze," I heard a muffled grunt before he stood up. "You have been known to play many sports and get injury on injury, one namely being when you sprained your ankle, yet you continued to play right after your injuries occured." I looked up to see him grin and sit down. He seemed satisfied with that.

"Dovewing," I nervously stood up. "You have been known to have heightened and very sensitive senses. You hear things that no one else can, smell things that no one else can... heck, I remembered when everyone got together and you sniffed out the ingredients and the pies!" I heard some giggles and blushed so much I bet I was as red as a beet.

"And finally, Jayfeather," I turned to him, only to watch his stay seated and stare coldly at his mother. She continued anyways. "Well... uh... because you're blind, you seemed to have gained another sense. One to find the feelings of others before they say them." He sniffed and Leafpool sighed, moving on.

"That's it. That means the rest of you are the overflows; Bumblestripe, Willowshine, Ferretclaw, Hazeltail, Boulderfur, and Tigerheart... hey, where's Tigerheart?" She asked curiously. I stiffened and felt a few pairs of eyes lay on me.

"Uhm... uh..." I squeaked and sunk into my chair. Finally, Willowshine saved me...

"I saw him getting reprimanded by a few teachers. Something about harrassing a girl?" ... okay, she didn't completely save me. The gazes burned more intently on me and I whimpered.

"Oh, that's horrible." Leafpool muttered. She sighed and sat back down, getting back to what she was doing. "Well, feel free to chat for the rest of the period." She said.

I turned around, facing Willowshine and stuck out my tongue, in a joking kind of way. "Thanks a lot, RiverBed." I laughed, and she giggled along too. Names like RiverBed, ThunderCloud, WindStream, and ShadowKing/Queen is what the groups of families call one another when its all fun and games.

"You know I got your back, ThunderCloud!" She giggled, covering her mouth with her dainty hand. I flicked my hair and clicked my tongue, still giggling, and turned away. Hey, at least I'm on good terms with a few of the people here.

* * *

**Andddd scene! If y'all haven't noticed yet, Tigerheart was a clingy and somewhat confused/abusive boyfriend to Dovewing. Oooohh twist of everything! Well, at least the abusive part is. I always saw Tigerheart as clingy :p**

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. Secret Lovers

**/tumbles in**

**Hello, everyone!**

**... eh, I'll just get on with the story.**

* * *

I went on through the day, clutching my books to my chest. Math, the class I had after homeroom, was boring, seeing as Dustpelt was out and his wife, Ferncloud, was substituting. After that was reading, and we have to study ancient ways of fighting or hunting. Guess that was kind of nice.

I was on my way to debate when I spotted a fight in the middle of the hall. I, out of curiosity, wandered past my class and over to the forming group. I spotted Heathertail leaving and reached out to her.

"Hey, who's fighting?" I asked, loosening my grip on the books.

"Breezepelt and Lionblaze." She rolled her eyes and shook out her light brown hair. "I dunno what its about. Anyways, seeya." Heathertail walked down the hall and entered the debate classroom.

"Hmpf." I shrugged and stood on my toes, trying to see. I squeaked when I felt myself being lifted up, and looked down to see Toadstep and Berrynose, holding me up. I blushed furiously. They were my two guy friends, but sometimes they took it a little far.

"Awe, come on, guys!" I squeaked, crossing my arms. Berrynose laughed and let go while Toadstep stumbled to catch the half of me Berrynose was holding and held me bridal style. My face went completely red while his stayed indifferent.

"We thought you needed help, gosh." Berrynose stuck out his tongue and wrapped his arm around Poppyfrost, who snuggled into him with a giggle. Toadstep put me down and chuckled.

By the time I stood up, everyone dispersed and I saw Breezepelt clutching his stomach and Lionblaze glaring daggers at him. I winced slightly and regretted walking over. Sighing, I looked at my friends.

"I gotta go, guys. Seeya!" I said, quickly running down the hall. I reached debate class before the bell rang. I heard the sound of passionate kissing (you know, the moans and the smacks... the sound of kissing always disturbed me, and enhanced hearing didn't help.) I ignored the sound and opened the door.

I just barely looked inside the classroom before I saw something I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to see.

_A few minutes earlier, Heathertail's POV_

I shuffled away from Dovewing, excited to see him. Though I wouldn't let the excitement on my face, as that would give everyone a hint to what she was doing. I opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind me.

"Who's here early?" I heard the voice come from the back of the room. I walked closer, watching his gaze glance up and look at me. A smile danced on his lips as he stood from his desk and walked over.

"Ah, Heathertail. You could've told me you were coming early." He cooed, twirling her tail with his fingers.

"I wanted to surprise you, Onestar. I'm sorry." I pouted quietly, only to let him tilt my head up.

"I'm glad you surprised me." He said before leaning down and giving me a small kiss. I grinned and draped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Onestar picked me up and placed me on a desk, continuing to kiss me, a little harder each time. We were like this for a good three minutes before I heard a shocked gasp.

I pushed him away and looked towards the door, seeing Dovewing's wide blue eyes and her pale hands brought up to her mouth. Her books had dropped onto the floor.

Oh, I knew we were done for.


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

**It seems like you guys really liked the last chapter, although it was relatively short. Tell me, do you like the longer chapters better? Or the short chapters that have a little surprise at the end?**

**I can't say that I like one more than the other. Mostly because I could be in the mood for a long calm chapter, or for a short one with a surprise in the end...**

**Oh well!**

* * *

_Dovewing's POV again_

I couldn't believe what I saw. I just... I couldn't. I couldn't even breathe for a few seconds because it was so shocking. I just barely heard my books drop to the floor, which was surprising, and covered my mouth. And that's when they looked at me. And I couldn't help but squeak.

Heathertail stared at me, wide eyed while she hopped off the desk. She shuffled towards me quickly and grabbed my wrist, tugging me into the class. Onestar grabbed my books and closed the door, locking it this time. He had the same look in his eyes, and it was now that I realized we all shared the same emotion; fear.

"Dovewing..." Heathertail starting, clasping her hands around mine. I stared at her intently, my mouth parted, still with shock and surprise. "Please, I beg of you, don't tell anyone." She squeaked, her voice pitching. Soon, I found my voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" Woah, did I just say that? I, Dovewing the romantic, just said that of all things? "Heathertail, you're sixteen. Onestar is Twenty-three!" I squeaked, ignoring the fact that the male was there. "You're breaking the law! You could go to Juvi! He could go to prison!" I ripped my hands away from hers. Onestar stepped forward.

"Please, let us tell the story." He sounded sincere, nothing I had ever heard from the guy. And believe me, he was once my third grade teacher. I know most of his life because of that year. I slowly nodded and leaned on the desk behind me.

"It started last year," Heathertail murmured, twiddling her thumbs. "I was always late for this Class because of Breezepelt. We were dating last year, you know." Everyone knew. They were making out in the hallways every chance they got.

"Well, one day I had to stay for detention. I came to Onestar's class and... well, we spoke for a bit, I told him about Breezepelt and my relationship... And how I wasn't happy with it anymore..." she trailed off, and elbowed him. He grunted and gave a little glare, but continued the story anyways.

"Well, I did what any young man would when hearing a girl talk about not being satisfied." He grinned. "I gave her a kiss, on the forehead. We stood in silence until we both went into a real kiss, and that's when we knew we were perfect for one another." He smiled. Heathertail smiled along with him, then reached for my hand again. My inner romantic screamed to let it show, but I calmed down.

"Please, Dovewing. Just wait two years, if anything, to say something. Heck, wait until I'm close to eighteen." Heathertail squeaked. "Dovewing, I know its dangerous and not right, right now but... we're in love." My romantic side gushed. "Please?"

I stared at them for a few moments, processing their words. They wanted me to keep a secret... I could do that, right? Yeah, I could. I sighed, and nodded, taking her hand. "Of course. I'll do anything to keep true love safe." I heard their sighs of relief vibrate against my ears and smiled. I gave her a hug and grabbed my books just as the bell rang. Onestar rushed to unlock and open the door to allow everyone in.

The rest of the class, I didn't pay attention too. My thoughts were on the crap that just happened. I agreed to keep something illegal a secret... I must be messed up or something. I sighed and looked around at my class. Ivypool was across the room sitting next to a tall male with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. She giggled at something he said, and I knew who it was. But, that's for another story.

At another table, Hollyleaf was leaning against Mousewhisker, sleeping. Mousewhisker was highfiving some Wind guy. There was also Icecloud in the back of the room with Ferretclaw. Next to me was Heathertail. I guess she felt that she needed to be sure I wouldn't slip. Which, to be honest, I don't think I had the courage to at all.

The bell rang later than it felt, and I lumbered out of class. I waddled down the hall and out the school. It was lunch period, so we had an entire hour to do what we wanted. Plus, I had study hall after lunch, so that was another good forty-five minutes.

I just hope its long enough to help me clear my head.

* * *

**:)**

**I don't know what else to say...**

**Oh! Sorry for any word misspellings or other things like that. When I type fast on my kindle, it seems to think that the important letters of the word aren't important anymore.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	5. Take Out?

**Hey guys! I'm wondering... should I make a schedule for this little thingy? I mean, at the moment I'm just writing at random times. But I don't know if you guys would want a set thing you could look forward to. Well, onto the story!**

**Also, I'm planning on changing the title soon to fit this little thing better. Hope y'all don't mind!**

* * *

I heaved a sigh the second I was outside, drinking in the crisp autumn air. My blue eyes looked around at the scenery slowly, taking it in, bit by bit. The colors in the world around me seemed to blend an dance together. Now, I didn't know if that was true, or if I was just suffering from a headache.

Oh well.

I slowly walked forward, passing a few cats along the way. Blossomfall was sitting on a bench next to Rosepetal, who was texting someone. Boulderfur was pacing back and forth with Breezepelt, the two jocks trying to make sense of something. Mothwing was lounging back with Willowshine, teaching her friend some medicines. And then there was Dawnpelt and Ferretclaw hiding in the shadows, glaring at me as I walked by. To be honest, shivers were being sent up my back.

After getting out of the small area in front of the school, I encountered a parking lot. Which, surprisingly, was empty. Usually senior guys would hover around their new rides and try to pick up girls on the way.

Wandering through the parked cars gave me a sense of serenity, calming my ever-going headache. I looked over the colors, which soothed me a bit more.

"Purple... gray... black... yellow..." I murmured, walking past each car. At this point, my headache had left and I was just bored. So, what did I do? I thought about the current problem at hand.

"Onestar and Heathertail..." I started, leaning against a pure black sports car. "I... have nothing to say..." I spoke to myself, sighing. "Its wrong, I know. But... rules are meant for breaking, right? But..." I sighed again and shifted my weight, which somehow set off the alarm for the car.

**WOOOOOOOP WOOOOOOP WOOOOOP **the car sounded. I jumped at least a foot in the air and squeaked, putting my hands to the sigh, as if surrendering. It was... so loud... I barely heard the footsteps running towards the car. All I heard was the 'click' of the siren turning off. It was also then when I noticed I was curled up in a ball, on the ground.

"Dovewing?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened one eye slowly and quickly recognized that striped hair he had. I took the outstretched hand and he pulled me up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, the usual, Bumblestripe. Running the streets, setting off car alarms..." I looked to the ground and waited for him to yell at me, but all I heard was a chuckle. I looked up to see him smiling genuinely.

"Oh good, I was about to do the same." He chuckled. I must've had let the little shock into my eyes because he put his hands up and grinned. "I'm just kidding, Dovewing." He dropped his hands to his sides and took out his phone, checking the time. "Hey, Dovewing, since we still have an hour and some minutes to be wreckless teenagers before the school wrangles us again, wanna get something to eat?"

A smile then graced its way onto my face. My eyes twinkled. "Sure! I've been dying for a hamburger for a while now!" I said, shifting my weight to one side. He nodded and motioned to the car that I had set off just a bit ago. "... thats your car?"

"Well, its my older brother, Stormfur's, car. But hes staying at home with Brook, seeing as she is close to having their kids. Hes letting me use it for now." Bumblestripe shrugged as I shimmied into the passenger seat.

"Brook is still pregnant? Hmm..." I murmured as he settled in and I buckled up. "She's been like that for nine months now..."

"Pregnancies are for nine months, you kn-"

"Yes, I know. I'm just wondering if shes gonna be late or not..."

"Isn't it normal, sometimes, to be late?"

"Better not be normal! When I'm older, I don't plan on being pregnant for longer than I need!" I exclaimed, blushing a little. "I plan on having three little ones really close together. After that, the Dovewing-baby-making-factory is over."

He pulled out of the spot and chuckled. "That's understandable." He said, looking in the rearview mirror, then driving off. "I mean, you woman already go through a crap ton of pain just... um, _making_ the baby, if you know what I mean. Then you have to walk around fat for months on end, then push them out. I wouldn't be able to do even half of that."

Dovewing eyed him, trying to see him as a father. And, soon enough, she did. She could see him protecting his daughters, playing with his sons...

"You know, Bumblestripe. I can see you being a great father..." I said, blushing as we pulled into the drive through. He must've been caught off guard because he stiffened, then smiled a whole lot more.

"And you'd be a wonderful mom!" He exclaimed, the goofy grin planted on his face. I saw the blood rise to his cheeks as well, and we stared at each other for a bit. Soon enough, I found myself leaning closer to him, and he was doing the same. Our lips barely grazed one another's when-

"May I take your order?" The voice box sounded. My face must've been entirely red, because I was burning up. I snapped back to my seat. Bumblestripe said sadly and said his order. I quickly told him what I wanted, and he relayed it back to the box. Soon we were at the window, then in the street again. It was an awkward silence the entire way.

Way to make your break time awkward, Dovewing. I mentally hit myself.

* * *

**Hey guys. I want to state that this AN is after I typed up everything above. I am saying this because in the middle of typing, I had to leave to the vet. To make a long story short, we needed to put our dog to sleep. She couldn't move her back legs and was suffering. Because of this, I lost motivation to finish this chapter, as it was intended to be longer. I'll type up a new chapter another time to finish up this one.**

**Anyways, now that you know that, please r&r c:**


	6. I'm Not Ready

**So here's the story. I go to bed after posting the last chapter, and wake up at three in the morning because of my cat. I decide to see if I got any reviews, and, at the time, I had five more. Like, woah. And I read them and I'm just like 'Why are strangers nicer than most people I know irl ;w;'. **

**Basically, thank you all for your support and sorries, it really means a lot to me. And thanks to those of you who tell me my stories coming along, I appreciate that too. And to those of you who related to me with your dogs, lets get through this together and talk sometime ;)**

* * *

We pulled back into the school's parking lot, still in an embarrassing silence. I was stuffing my mouth with fries, so I didn't have to talk. But, like every good thing, the fries soon ran out, and I wasn't in the mood for my burger any more, nor my drink. So I just sat their silently.

"Dovewing, can we talk? About... you know, us?" Bumblestripe finally killed the silence, looking over at me with concern in his eyes. I turned to face him and nodded stiffly. He continued. "Dovewing... I like you. Like, like-like you. Not for long, but long enough to know my feelings are... well, real." He stopped for a moment, and I tried my hardest to keep all emotion off my face for the moment.

"Can we go out sometime? Like, on a date?" He asked, and I didn't answer right away. I blinked, processing what he said. Once it all went through, I made my decision. Reaching out my hand, I placed it on his. I felt electricity zap through us, but ignored it, not wanting to make this harder than it was going to be.

"Bumblestripe, I like you and all, but... I'm just not ready for a relationship. Sure, its been months since Tigerheart and I... but I still have scars." I wanted to add 'mentally and physically', but didn't do so, as I been leading people on to think he was only abusive on the last few days of our relationship, when in reality, it was the last two months of our relationship.

Which, if I remember correctly, were the only two months of our relationship.

"Please, understand." I pleaded, looking into his eyes and smiling. "We can still be great friends, right? And, maybe, you could try again later?" I hinted that I might've had feelings for him. At first, there was a saddening frown on the teen's face. Then it brightened up and obtained that goofy smile he always had.

"Of course! I understand, Dovewing." He took his hand away and ate the last bits of his burger happily. I nodded and started drinking my soda, looking at the time. Still a good hour to waste. Hmm... I honestly didn't know what to do. I wanted to be away from the school for a little longer.

"Hey, Bumb," I started, unwrapping my burger. He turned to me with a bit of mustard on his lip. I giggled and took a napkin, wiping it off his face. I continued. "Whatcha got next class?" He shrugged.

"I got stuck in drama because nothing else was open." He said it sadly. I smiled brightly, a little excited.

"That's cool! I have that next, too! Maybe we should do this whole thing more, considering we're going to the next class together." I said. I saw that his eyes lit up, just a bit, and he nodded.

"Sure, as long as I have Stormfur's car." He chuckled, tapping the wheel with his free hand. I nodded.

"Makes sense." I took another bite of my burger. "So do you still live with your family, or in a dorm?" I asked. For this area, with all the big families and stuff, you either lived with your immidiate family, or in a dorm. It was simple. But you only lived in a dorm if you were in schooling.

"With my family. Graystripe doesn't think we can handle living on our own." He muttered, sighing. "What about you?"

"Well, technically, I live in the dorms with Ivypool. But we both go back to our parent's house for weekends and vacations." I shrugged, taking one more bite of my burger before wrapping up the half I didn't eat and decided to save it for later.

"That's cool..." he finished his burger, yawning. "I wish I could do that. But, again, not trusted." He grunted and shifted his weight in his seat.

"Well, maybe I could convince your parents to let you live in a dorm? Ivy and I live in a co-ed dorm, which means guys can live there, too. Of course, not in the same room or on the same floor..." I wanted to shiver at the thought. Some guys were just creepy in my school. "But I can check in on you and your sisters everyday to make sure you all are living." I tried to convince him. Really, I just wanted another guy friend living near me so they can beat the crap out of Tigerheart when he goes to far.

"That'd be great." He smiled, and I nodded. "Because, at this rate, I'll be thirty-something and still unable to fend for myself." I laughed at his comment, and looked at the time. About fourty minutes. Why the hell is time going so slow? Is it because I'm checking the clock every two seconds? Probably.

"Lets get back in the school. Maybe taunt everyone with our takeout food!" I laughed and reached for the handle of the door, opening it swiftly and being careful not to hit a nearby care with it. I heard his door open and do the same. He was first to close his door, though. I was busy picking up any trash I would've left behind.

I turned around to see Bumblestripe was holding out his arm comically. I smiled and held his arm. He started to skip and hum the tune of 'yellow-brick-road'. I couldn't help but giggle by the time we got to the front of the school. Not much changed.

Well, other than the Rivers being gone and replaced by two others, which I didn't know the name of. Breezepelt and his friend had found a table and were amusing themselves with arm wrestling. Rosepetal had her head on Blossomfall's lap, while the other female was leaning against the wall. Both were falling asleep. And the Shadows were gone completely.

Okay, maybe a lot of things changed.

I let go of my friend's arm and opened the door for him, allowing him to enter the school first. I followed him and let him lead me to the cafe, where most of the students would be sitting and chatting for the next half hour.

I looked over and saw a table filled with people I knew. I pointed the table out to Bumblestripe and he nodded, striding over and taking a seat. I stole a seat beside him and greeted everyone.

On the other side of me was Willowshine, who was speaking to Jayfeather intently. Jayfeather actually looked interested. The new kid that was next to Ivypool earlier was there now, and with my sister next to him. Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker sat next to them, both of them idly chatting. Then it was Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Toadstep. All of which greeted me. My gaze was intent on the new kid.

"Ivypool, care to introduce me to..." I motioned to him and she blushed even more. He spoke up.

"I'm Hawkfrost." His voice was gruff and deep. I was about to ask why I hadn't seen him around before, but he seemed to know and quickly answered. "You may not know me because I died and was in a coma for the last few years." Died? "I slit my own throat at eleven, obviously not enough to actually kill. But it stopped my heart, I technically died. Of course, doctors brought me back with those things they say 'CLEAR' with, and I've been in a coma from then until a few months ago." He explained.

I blinked a few times, processed, then smiled. "Its nice to know you're doing better and you got to live!" I said cheerfully. "So what family are you from?"

"I'm actually from a few families." He spoke happily. "My mom isn't known to be from any of the four main families. My dad..." he paused, and began to speak carefully. "My dad was.. Tigerstar..." I held back a gasp.

"The murderer, Tigerstar?" I heard Toadstep ask, his eyes as wide as dinnerplates. Seemed like no one heard this part of the story except for Ivypool, who was rubbing the young man's back.

"He was misunderstood!" He snapped, eyes wild for a moment. He calmed down quickly. "Even though my dad was born a Thunder and died a Shadow, I was raised a River. My mother thought it was safer for me and my sister." Hawkfrost looked towards Willowshine, who smiled softly.

"I'm guessing Mothwing? She's always talking about how she has two siblings, but almost lost both to near death accidents." The white haired girl smiled.

"Wait, almost...?" Hawkfrost seemed surprised. I sat back and watched everything unravel.

"Yeah, didn't your brother, Tadpole, almost drown? Mothwing said that after your mother brought you two to safety, she went back to where he supposedly died and found him on the shore, gasping for air but very much alive. He goes to the same private school the Skys go to."

"Skys?" A few people were shocked to hear that family again. It was a smaller family, and farther away. They had their own private school, so no one really heard from them or spoke of them.

"Yeah-" Willowshine was about to continue when the bell rung, making me glare at the intercom. Everyone stood up quickly and began to rush to their next class, except us.

"Why don't we all meet later in my dorm?" Ivypool asked, looking towards me. I nodded quickly, gathering my stuff.

"Yeah. Its room 183, second floor, Thunder building." I informed, smiling as I said the building. You see, each building is built to the standards of each family. Thunder's was filled with plant life, inside and out, along with many small animals. Wind had wider halls and a track course that ran around it. Shadow had dim lights, leaving the hallways darker than usual and a few pine trees outside. River had a swimming pool out back. You were allowed to live in any of the dorms, but you were only really welcomed in your own families.

"Right!" I heard a few people say as we all walked off to our class. Bumblestripe was next to me, yawning a bit.

"You know where the drama class is, right?" He asked, looking towards me.

"Yup! This way!" I grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd. I heard his surprised grunt as I tugged him through the crowd. I weaved around the students, holding his hand tight, then pulled him into a room. It was the auditorium. Spacious with a stage at the end.

The teacher, Russetfur, was sitting on the stage, looking over papers. A few of the students were there already. Icecloud, Poppyfrost, and Ferretclaw. I let go of Bumblestripe and dropped my bags down where everyone else had, then walked over.

When the bell rang, I looked to see more students around us. Hollowflight was there, along with Minnowtail, Furzepelt, and Boulderfur. Russetfur hopped off the stage.

"Alright class. This is drama, where we'll be doing various plays and learning how to project yourself. We'll be starting with a well known play that you'll show everyone who pays before Christmas Vacation. Romeo and Juliet." She clicked her boots against the ground. Her gaze went down to the board in her hands, then she looked up, searching the crowd.

"Hey! We're missing someone!" She frowned.

"I'm here! Don't worry!" I listened to the footsteps get lighter, assuming the person stopped running and was now walking. I also heard them getting closer. I froze when a hand was placed on my shoulder, and groaned.

"Hey, babe."

* * *

**Can you guess who the person is? Of course you can! You're all awesome! So awesome that you'll leave me a review? Please? **


	7. All This Drama!

**Just because I can; Favorite warrior cats from each Clan.**

**Hollowflight**

**Furzepelt**

**Ferretclaw**

**Dovewing**

**Tinybounce.**

**Notice how a majority of them are background characters, easy for me to mold into the personalities I see them with. [Insert heart here]**

* * *

I plucked the hand off of my shoulder and crossed my arms, turning to face the new guy.

Surprise surprise, it was Tigerheart. I grunted a hello and shuffled away, tucking myself into the other side of Bumblestripe. Russetfur nodded and continued.

"You're lucky, kid. I would've counted you absent if you'd come anytime later." She clicked her tongue and continued.

"Now, to say it again for the student who came late, we are doing the play, Romeo and Juliet. Of course, you will be auditioning for the roles. I will give you the scripts today so you may practice some lines of the character you would like to play. But we will not be auditioning until Thursday. You'll be able to practice lines in class until then. The auditions will happen, and you'll get your results Friday." The redhead teacher turned around and grabbed the stack of scripts, and began handing them out.

"Hey," I whispered, eyes looking towards the Shadow. "I thought you had Latin?"

"My dad kicked me out. He said that I would be getting an easy A. So I just left and registered to this class." Looking towards me, the tall male smiled. "What, you don't like it?"

"No, I hate it." I grumbled, holding out my hand for the script and muttering a thanks. The two guys beside me took one as well, finally ending with Hollowflight and Furzepelt. Russetfur put her hands on her hips.

"Now, you may do what you wish for there rest of class."

I smiled and flipped through the script, trying to ignore the amber eyed male. A smile grew on my face. I walked over to Poppyfrost and Icecloud, Furzepelt nearby. "I'm thinking about being Juliet. Do any of you do?"

"I was thinking about it." Icecloud started, but shook her head. "But then I saw that she kisses Romeo and dies. I can't play dead for the life of me, nor do I want my first kiss to go out to whoever is Romeo. I think I'll be Lady Capulet." The white haired girl giggled.

"I want to be the nurse. She gets to be creaky and old, and has her own servant. Plus, Berrynose wouldn't let me be Juliet if he isn't Romeo." Poppyfrost sighed, but smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

I looked at Furzepelt, and silently begged the gods above. I really didn't want competition.

"I was thinking about it. But the thought of possibly kissing one of them," she motioned to the guys, who were joking around. "Is sickening. Lady Montague dies somewhere in here, though. Maybe I'll audition for her."

"Oh, so no competition?" I asked, eyes hopeful. The girls nodded.

"No competition for any of us." Furzepelt grinned. I smiled back and nodded as well. Sure it was a little odd that the girls weren't scrambling over the lead role, I found it relaxing.

_Bumblestripe's POV, a few minutes before._

I watched as Dovewing walked to the group of girls, leaving me with the guys. Looking around, it wasn't a bad group. Ferretclaw and Tigerheart could be a problem, though. When I looked up from the script, the guys were already calling parts.

"I'm going to be Friar Lawrence." Minnowtail declared, puffing out his chest.

"I got dibs on Lord Capulet!" Boulderfur grinned.

"Maybe I'll try Lord Montague?" Emberfoot, who had snuck in late (its a wonder how Russetfur didn't notice), looked towards his Wind companion. The two grinned and started playing around. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the girls looking over.

"Ohh! Prince Escalus!" Hollowflight grinned. "He seems real fun! I get to boss people around!"

"That leaves me Peter, the old lady's servent." Ferretclaw bowed, chuckling.

"I think I want to be Romeo." Both Tigerheart and I said at once. The guys looked at us, then sighed.

"Oh goodnesss." Minnowtail sighed.

"I can already see whats going to happen." Boulderfur grumbled, while giving Emberfoot a noogie.

Tigerheart looked towards me, eyes burning with hate. I smiled nervously and held out my hand.

"May the best man win!" At first he growled, but then took my hand and shook it. I then felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at Dovewing.

"Guess who has Juliet sealed!" All of the guys looked at her, surprised. Then they all began whispering to one another. I looked at Tigerheart, who was frowning at me. I put my hands up in defense. Dovewing looked at the both of us, dumbfounded. "What?"


	8. Layout The Story

**OKAY BEFORE I FORGET. So last chapter, Dovewing was informed that she had the lovely Juliet sealed in her hands. But, with her luck, Tigerheart and Bumblestripe want to be Romeo. **

**H****ere is where you come in. I want to know what you guys would want, Tiger as Romeo or Bumble as Romeo. Keep in mind how they've been acting, personalities, and relationships with Dovewing. It will effect the story. ****I have it planned for either way it could go. **

**Also keep in mind that if I like one way better, then it will go that way, even if the poll says otherwise. Anyways, the poll in now on my profile and will stay there until the chapter after the auditions! I'm thinking three or four chapters from now? I don't know.**

**Anyways, please review and vote! This is back to Dove's POV**

* * *

It was the end of the day, and what a day it was. I honestly want a better first day. First of all, that relationship from earlier is still bugging me. Faintly, but still bugging me. Then there's Hawkfrost and his family problems, along with Bumblestripe and him admitting his feelings... Then that crap in Drama! Again, I'd give anything for a better first day.

I stumbled home, to my dorm, with Jayfeather beside me and Stick in front of him. We weren't talking, as he was busy focusing on the walk and I was busy dwelling on my day. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Hey, Dovewing, do you know what happened between Breezepelt and Lionblaze?"

"Uh..." I thought back to the fight and shook my head. But, after remembering him being blind, I spoke. "I just got there when the fight finished. Lionblaze won, though. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sure. I'm worried, though. Hes been fighting more and more lately, and not telling me why. And Hollyleaf's been getting distant..." he trailed off, and I gave him a gentle nudge.

"Maybe they're growing up, Jayfeather. Maybe they're trying to live life without having to run to you for advice." I guessed, staring into the distance. We approached the dorm.

"But... I..." Jayfeather grumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, not finishing his sentence. He pushed his way through the doors and left me behind. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Nice having a chat with you!" I called after him. I waited a few minutes outside, looking around, before going in and venturing to my room. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a few people, including Hawkfrost, Ivypool, and Toadstep, sitting in a circle on the floor. I groaned and collapsed on my bed, remembering the meeting.

"Took you forever, Dovewing! We were waiting!" Ivypool scolded.

"I was walking with Jayfeather. You know how slow he is."

"But that doesn't mean anything! School got out a half an hour ago, and even with Jayfeather, the walk here is only ten minutes!"

"I... uh..." I paused, closing my mouth and curling into a ball. I took the moment to glare at my sister, and remember what I was doing.

_"Hurry up, Dovewing!" Jayfeather called as we wandered into the gym._

_"Calm down! I just want to get a few flyers and talk to a few people." I pouted. He gripped his dog's leash harder._

_"Then why do I have to be here?"_

_"You know Leafpool said you had to join something too! Hollyleaf already found herself in after school debate and Lionblaze has every team covered..." I reminded him. I heard a harrumph and smiled, leading him over to a table._

_"Tell me what there is." The blind teenager demanded. I smiled and gingerly spoke, although his words were rough and rude._

_"There's chess, math, baseball..." I continued listing them off. He then cut me off and grabbed a flyer._

_"Whats this one?"_

_"That's stage lights." I said simply. "I think it qualifies for the music on stage too."_

_"I'll sign up for this one. Lets go." He stuffed the paper in his bag and turned around._

_"Not yet! I need to choose something!" I squeaked. I heard his groan as I looked over the papers. I snatched up a cheer leading flyer and a dancing flyer. The latter was for if I didn't get into the first. Smiling, and tugged on his sleeve._

_"Okay, now we can go." I saw his smile as we walked off._

"You don't have to worry about it. I was just looking at things with Jayfeather." I countered, finally, pouting. Ivypool narrowed her eyes, then rolled them and motioned to Mothwing.

"Can you finally explain everything?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. The female nodded.

"Alright. Before we were born, Tigerstar was out and about. He had been kicked out of the Thunder Family and accepted into the Shadow Family. Being there taught him may things. He was out one day and saw a girl, much younger than he, and well groomed." Mothwing started. "Mother explained it as this; She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees and a loose top. She also had a bow in her hair and black flats. Basically, well-groomed to our dad was prissy and rich." A few of us chuckled.

"The two started talking, then meeting in the night, then one day, she found out that he had another girl with his kids. She ran off and hid, and soon gave birth to her kids. Hawkfrost came first, I came second. Tadpole came last and... well, late. Mother said it felt like days before she gave birth to him. Anyways, she took care of us, all on her own. She rented a small apartment and got a job, and made sure we grew up to be the best we could. One day, she brought us all to the ocean.

"Hawkfrost and I were having a blast. Tadpole too. All until some bigger kids came by and began messing with us. One of them pushed Tadpole under water and held him there... Some cops came and chased them off. But by the time we got out of the water, we noticed Tadpole wasn't with us. We looked everywhere for him and... just couldn't find him. Mother had a breakdown after that. She brought us home and we stayed there, in the dark, for days. None of us ate, none of us even moved...

"What I remember next is being put in a car. I remember mother driving us to some place. She then got out of the car and talked to some man there. He shook his head... and mother looked sad. Mother said its because he told her bad news. I can guess the bad news was Tigerstar, dead... She then turned around and drove us and little further away. She got out of the car there and spoke to a lady. She looked skeptical and stomped her foot. Our mother them motioned to the car and opened the back seat, allowing us to be seen.

"The lady's eyes softened and she nodded yes. Our mother smiled and went to the back to grab a few bags she packed. The lady reached over and unbuckled us... She picked us up and held us. Our mother closed the trunk and placed the bags near her. She gave us both a kiss on the forehead and said sorry. She then got in the car and... left..." Mothwing paused, remembering the moment like it was yesterday. I reached down from the spot on my bed and rubbed her back. She gave a smile and continued.

"Our days continued in the River Family. We learned to swim properly and keep clean. We were happy. But one day... I... I don't know what happened..." She looked up at her brother, who looked away. "What happened, Hawkfrost? Tell them! Tell me!" She had tears in her eyes.

"I attempted suicide."

"That you did. And you devastated everyone." Mothwing sighed. "You were taken to the hospital and I was forced to stay home. Good thing, too. While you were in your coma, mother came back. She had Tadpole with her. And boy, had he grown. He was taller than me at the time. She gave me a hug and introduced me to my brother. Then she told me the quick story of how he was found on a beach nearby, where he went missing. I didn't bother asking more. I was happy she was there...

"But... She left again. She said that this life wouldn't be for her or her son. That she wouldn't let it happen." Mothwing clenched her fists. "She moved to Sky territory with him. I haven't heard from her since." Everyone was quiet and I looked at the clock. Only four pm. I tapped the side of my face and got up, going to the small fridge and pulling out some juice pouches. I gave everyone one and went back to my spot.

"I'm sorry, Mothwing." Hawkfrost murmured. Though I didn't hear any sincerity in his voice.

"Its okay." she muttered, sucking on her straw. The rest of the night continued like this, just with more jokes and laughs. It was about nine when everyone realized the time.

"The girls can stay here, if Dovewing doesn't mind." Ivypool looked up at me and I gave a shrug.

"One big sleep over, sure."

"What about the guys?" Toadstep pouted. I gave him a nudge.

"Guys are guys. They won't get pulled into dark alleys and raped." I stuck out my tongue. The black and white haired teenager stood up anyways.

"SLEEPOVER IN MY ROOM!" He pulled me into a quick side hug before running off. Hawkfrost was behind him, along with the few other guys that came.

I tossed most of my pillows to the floor and two of my three blankets. Ivypool tossed two of hers as well, and all of her pillows down except for her favorite. The remaining girls made a bed out of what they were given and laid down. After an hour, we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Remember to vote and review!**


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Remember to vote, guys! Bumblestripe is winning so far!**

* * *

I began to catch on to the whole Onestar/Heathertail situation. When he was done teaching or doing whatever, Heathertail would wait five minutes and ask to go to the bathroom. After another five minutes, Onestar would be 'angry' that she was taking so long and go out and look for her. They would both be back about ten minutes after that, him 'yelling' at her, and her 'apologizing' and blaming it on female problems. Though, when she sat down, I saw how her lipstick was a little smudged and her hair messed up a bit. I held in my throw up and sighed. That had happened yesterday and again today.

The bell rang and students flooded out of the classrooms. I waited to stand up, and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone. I made sure to close and lock the door, so no one would fall with the same misfortune as I did. I slowly walked down the hall, seeing as, again, this was a lunch then a study period.

I found myself walking to the cafeteria, my stomach rumbling a storm. But, sadly, the lines were long as hell just to get a sub. I groaned and turned to the table, where I found Toadstep, Berrynose, and Poppyfrost. I smiled at them, but smacked my head against the table.

"I'm hunnnngggrrryyyyy!" I whined, voice muffled by the table. I heard my friends chuckle and Toadstep nudge my shoulder.

"Want my fries?" he asked. "I have to keep a certain figure, and the calories those have are out of the roof." he explained, flipping his hand back and forth and making a high pitched tone, acting like a stereotypical girl. I smiled and gave him a side hug, ignoring how uncomfortable it made him.

"Thank youuuuu!" I squealed, giggling. I moved myself closer to him, so I was able to reach his fries.

"Dovewing, you know I don't like hugs." he whimpered. I smiled because on a guy like Toadstep, a tall, well built guy with chiseled features, whining was adorable. To bad he didn't care about my opinion of him. Well, he did. Just in certain ways, like his outfit and how he does on the field. You see, Toadstep was-

"Shut up, you faggot. I can here you from across the cafe." Breezepelt appeared behind Toadstep, causing the teenage boy's face to drop all emotion.

"Why are you calling me a bundle of sticks?" The young man asked, bored.

"I'm not. I'm calling you gay." Breezepelt growled, eyes narrowing.

"I prefer homosexual." Toadstep yawned. Yep, the great Toadstep who many girls swooned over, was gay. Actually, he was bisexual, but he leaned towards boys more than anything else.

"Whatever. It doesn't make you any different." Breezepelt sneered, a smirk on his face. Ha. He thought he was winning.

"And what is it to you? Does it make me, a guy who likes guys, a threat to you? What, Breezepelt, are you gay too? Are you afraid I'll steal your boyfriend?" Toadstep grinned, standing up and sizing up the Wind.

"N-no! I-uh... I just-" Breezepelt cut himself off and frowned, crossing his arms. "Of course not!"

"Oh really?" Toadstep took a step forward. I noticed Berrynose standing up from his spot and standing beside his friend, Poppyfrost staying down and watching with fear in her eyes. Boulderfur walked over to Breezepelt, sizing up Berrynose.

"Really." Breezepelt frowned now, more menacingly than before. I realized that a fight could break out now.

"Oh crap..." I whispered, taking out my phone and texting the first three guys in my contacts, hopefully they would stop the fight and not encourage it.

_OMG HURRY Breeze and Toad r bout 2 fight! _

Send. I hate texting like that, but I had to hurry. I looked over to Poppyfrost and she was just watching the show. That dumb doe.

"Are you going to do something about it, pretty boy?" Toadstep taunted, clenching his fists at his side.

"Of course I am!" Just then, Breezepelt threw a punch at the other, causing him to fall back in surprise. Toadstep stood right back up and lunged at the other. Boulderfur and Berrynose were throwing punches, left and right, dodging and connecting. I squeaked and the entire cafeteria went silent as everyone watched the showdown. I covered my ears and looked over at Poppyfrost. Some guy had grabbed her arm and was threatening her. I let my eyes widen. I can't just sit here! I can't just watch!

Standing up, I stumbled over and tried to push the guy away. He just turned to me and laughed.

"You think you can actually do something?" He asked, grabbing my arm as well. I squeaked in pain as he twisted it behind me. He laughed in both of our ears, just twisting our arms more. He pushed us both to the ground. Poppyfrost stayed down, and I did to. Not without a snarl curled on my face.

Just then, I heard three male voices. I saw Lionblaze wedge himself in between the fighting and knock them all away. He glared at them all. Tigerheat pulled me up from the ground and pulled me close. I mentally growled at him, but pressed against his chest anyways. Bumblestripe was helping Poppyfrost up. He put the female behind him and glared at the male trying to hurt us. Realizing the guy, Tigerheart pushed me behind him and growled at him.

The guy tried to size up to the two men, but failed and cowered down instead. I looked over at Lionblaze as saw that he had everyone separated. Toadstep's lip was bleeding and he was holding his side, while Breezepelt was fighting to open his eye and had a few bumps on his head, along with a bleeding nose. Berrynose and Boulderfur both only had sore fists, and maybe a bruise here and there. Lionblaze was untouched.

"What happened here!?" Onestar stomped in with Crookedstar and Blackstar, eyes narrowed.

"If you weren't a part of this, GET OUT!" Blackstar roared, glaring at everyone. The bystanders flowed out of the area quickly, leaving us. Onestar looked at me and I looked away, pressing myself against Tigerheart, seeing as he was closer. The amber eyed male grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I let him do so, still in some state of shock.

"Again, what happened here?" Onestar repeated. He observed how Poppyfrost tore herself away from Bumblestripe and kneeled near Berrynose, looking at his wounds.

"A fight?" Lionblaze said sarcastically.

"Oh really? I thought some unicorns ran in here and spit up rainbows!" Onestar countered, growling.

"Calm down, all of you!" Crookedstar finally spoke. "You," he pointed to Poppyfrost. "Explain."

"Well, uhm, sir, you see, Breezepelt came over and started an argument with Toadstep, and one thing led to another, and they fought... Berrynose and Boulderfur just decided to help their friends... This man over here," she motioned to the guy, who Bumblestripe was holding by the collar. The Thunder seemed extremely pissed, not liking what he saw when he first came in here. The girl he liked very much, and some creep hovering over her. "Grabbed my arm. Dovewing came over and tried to help, and he pushed us both to the ground."

"Then what about Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Tigerheart?" he questioned her, and she shrugged.

"I know," I started, letting go of Tigerheart and walking over to Bumblestripe, trying to loosen his grip on the guy. "I texted them. I didn't know what else to do, and it seemed like the best thing. I mean, they did stop the fight, didn't they?"

"They shouldn't have need to stop a fight. A fight shouldn't even have started! This is only the third day and there has already been a report of four fights!" Blackstar growled, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Toadstep, Breezepelt, to my office. You two are going home earlier and are suspended for the rest of the week." Crookedstar informed. "Berrynose and Boulderfur, you two are leaving as well, though no suspension is needed. Lionblaze, to my office as well. Dovewing and Poppyfrost, get to your next Class. Same with you two," he looked at the two boys, who were eyeing me. Their eyes read 'Are you okay?'

"And you," Onestar walked up to the guy who pushed us to the ground.

"I am calling the police for him. Hurting adolescence in need is against the code." Crookedstar said, turning away and allowing the men to follow him. Bumblestripe turned to the guy, who wad now begging to not be turned in, and growled. He grabbed the guy's collar again.

"I swear, the next time I hear that you even came near a girl like Dovewing, I will snap your neck!" he threatened, eyes dilating. I pulled Bumbelstripe off of the suspicious guy and tugged him away. Blackstar had a good look at the guy and growled, grabbing his collar in place of Bumblestripe.

"Dammit, Sol, I thought you died." the Shadow muttered. I was a bit confused, but went along anyways. I brought everyone to Drama, seeing that was our class, and we sat down at the bleachers. I sat close to Bumblestripe, holding his hand and watching him.

"You can calm down now, Bumb. No need to be so tense."

"Why did you help her?" I surprised at the question.

"I couldn't just sit there! For all I know if I didn't help that could've gotten worse."

"You could've gotten hurt, Dovewing! He could've hurt you... he could've... touched you."

"He didn't, didn't he?" I had to admit, I liked Bumblestripe when he was protective. It was attractive. All the while Tigerheart was off flirting with some girls.

"I know, but-" He started, but I gave him a hug and sighed into his shirt.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Bumblestripe. Its nice to know that you can be my Superman when I need him." I whispered to him. His arms wrapped around my torso and I smiled. So much for friendzoning the guy for a while.

* * *

**Yayyy! So now we all know why Toadstep has been a bit awkward around girls! I know, I should've made that more apparent. But I do believe there is a part somewhere that he seems bored.**

**Also a bit of Berry x Poppy, Dove x Tiger, and Dove x Bumble. If you're like, "FLAME WHERE IS DOVE TIGER I DUN SEE IT" Its the part where she pushes herself against his chest in fear, then he pushes her behind him, to protect her. But if you're like "DOVE BUMBLE WHERE WHERE" then you didn't read the end of the chapter. And if you're like "POPPY BERRY? HMM?" Its basically the little parts where she goes to help him with his booboos o3o.**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
